Babysitting Blues
by Scaramoush
Summary: Im Sommer vor ihrem 7. Schuljahr bekommt Hermine ihre erste offizielle Aufgabe als Ordensmitglied. Draco Malfoy Babysitten! Toatl verrückt! Genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen!
1. Hermine's Kopfweh

Hermine fühlte, wie jemand hinter ihr begann sanft ihren Nacken zu küssen. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und zitterte in Erwartung. Sie schloss ihre Augen, drehte sich zu ihm um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Lippen berührten ihre und es war Magie. Es begann mit einem unschuldigen Küsschen, der sich alles andere als langsam zu einer befriedigenden Schwäche in den Knien umwandelte, was sie in ihn schmelzen lies. Viktor war ein guter Küsser, aber so hatte es sich noch nie angefühlt. Seine Lippen waren weich, sanft und sogar anspruchsvoll. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie ihn für immer küssen könnte und dabei komplett glücklich in seinen Armen wäre. Dieses Gefühl war so neu für sie. Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Konnte sie letzten Endes doch noch verliebt sein? Konnte er der eine sein?

„Oh, Vik…", fing sie an, aber als sie die Augen öffnete sagte sie, „Malfoy? Malfoy! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Plötzlich setzte sich Hermine schreiend im Bett auf. Sie hatte so einen schönen Traum gehabt und dann musste _er_ es sein. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn es Harry oder Ron wäre. Oder sogar Neville, alle außer _ihm. _Sie warf sich zurück aufs Bett und versuchte etwas keuchend sich von ihrem Albtraum zu erholen. In letzter Zeit hatte Hermine viele Albträume, seit dieser einen Nacht, aber normalerweise waren diese über ins Schloss eindringende Todesser, das dunkle Mal leuchtend am Himmel und Dumbledore, der Tod neben dem Astronomieturm lag. Nie etwas abgelegenes wie das. Das war undenkbar. Malfoy? Sie schauderte schon, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

Hermine entschied sich dafür sich anzuziehen und aufzustehen. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und für sie gab es gar keine Möglichkeit wieder einzuschlafen, nicht nach diesem Traum. Sie hatte es genossen! Igitt! Hermine schob diesen unangenehmen und ekelhaften Gedanken von sich. Zumindest sagte sie sich selbst, dass er unangenehm und ekelhaft war. Sie ging in die Küche, nahm sich einen Apfel und ging nach draußen.

Dumbledores Beerdigung war nun genau einen Monat her. Hermine hatte eine schwere Zeit um mit den Folgen umzugehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore wirklich tot war! Und sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich selbst zu beschuldigen. Wenn sie nur…

Hermine saß vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern unter ihrem Lieblings-Eichenbaum, mit einem gewaltigen Buch auf dem Schoß: _Standartbuch der Zaubersprüche: Klasse 7. _Sie seufzte laut. Sie versuchte mit den Vorbereitungen für das nächste Jahr zu beginnen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste ob sie überhaupt zurück nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Immerhin waren da auch die Horkruxe. Harry hatte noch nicht entschieden, was er machen wollte. Natürlich hoffte sie heimlich, dass sie zurückkehren würden. Sie fühlte sich, als könnten sie zur Schule gehen und trotzdem nach Horkruxen suchen. Sie würden die Bücherei für Nachforschungen haben! Oh, wie sie die Bücherei vermisste. Hogwarts hatte etwas an sich, das sie sich sicher fühlen lies. Nicht, dass das bewiesen wäre, nachdem letztes Jahr die Todesser dort eingedrungen waren. Und jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht mehr da war, wusste sie es einfach nicht mehr.

Seit sie für die Sommerferien zurückgekehrt war, versuchte sie eine Lösung für ihre Lage zu finden. Irgendetwas. Sie wollte so dringend Harry helfen die Horkruxe zu finden und Voldemort zu besiegen. Hermine hatte ein schreckliches Kopfweh, seit sie zu hause war, vielleicht wegen der ganzen Dinge, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen und weil sie Schlafprobleme hatte. Es schien als ob sie immer wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, zu dieser Nacht zurückkehrte (Naja, außer heute Nacht). Es schmerzte, darüber nachzudenken, doch sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten. Wenn sie Harry doch nur geglaubt hätte! Vielleicht wäre ihr geliebter Professor ja noch am Leben.

Harry hatte sie gewarnt, dass Malfoy etwas im Schilde führte, aber Hermine konnte sich selbst einfach nicht dazu bringen es zu glauben. Natürlich war Malfoy ein Schwachkopf, der dachte, dass er wegen seinem Geld und seinem Namen besser sei als andere, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er ein Reinblut war. Und es war nicht zu leugnen, dass er auf anderen Schülern (insbesondere sie selbst, Harry und Ron) rumgehackt hatte, mit der Hilfe von seinen zwei Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle. Er war mit Sicherheit kein Heiliger. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihn verteidigt hatte. Es hatte nicht einen Moment gegen, wo Malfoy ihr nicht gezeigt hatte, wie angeekelt er von ihr war und er hatte sie öfters Schlammblut genannt, als sie zählen konnte. Aber ein Mörder? Ein Todesser? Sie fand diese Vorstellung lächerlich! Warum?

Allerdings hatte Malfoy auch jeden wissen lassen, dass er Muggel und besonders Schlammblüter hasste. Hatte er ihr nicht sogar den Tod gewünscht, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet war? Hermine seufzte erneut. Sie war einfach zu vertrauensvoll. Snape hatte sie auch vertraut. Und dieser Gedanke machte sie krank. Snape hatte Dumbledore immerhin umgebracht und er war ein Lehrer! Nicht das die bloße Tatsache ein Lehrer zu sein so viel bedeutete, jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte. Schaue man doch bloß auf Quirrell und Moody (naja, eigentlich Barty Crouch Junior) und Umbridge. Sie schauderte wenn sie nur daran dachte. Sie waren böse. Malfoy war böse!

Plötzlich wurde Hermine von ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als sie ein leises Knacksen hinter sich vernahm. Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie auf die Füße und hob ihren Zauberstab in Richtung des Eindringlings.

„Also, also, also. Sehr gut, Hermine. Schöne Reflexe!", sagte ein müder, etwas schäbig aussehender Mann, als er hinter dem Baum hervortrat.

„Professor Lupin!", rief Hermine, als sie ihm in die Arme sauste.

Remus Lupin lachte. „Es tut auch gut, dich zu sehen Hermine. Obwohl ich ja eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich dein Professor bin. Du kannst mich ruhig Remus nennen. Ich denke wir haben genug gemeinsam erlebt, um auf der Ich-Basis zu sein."

Hermine sah einen schwachen Blick voller Traurigkeit sich in seine Augen schleichen bei dem letzten Kommentar. Sie hatten wirklich genug gemeinsam erlebt. Und nicht alles davon war gut gewesen. „Tut mir Leid, Remus. Eine alte Gewohnheit glaube ich. Trotzdem warst du, wenn auch nur für ein Jahr, mehr ein Professor für mich als ein paar Andere."

„Ja, ich glaube ich werde die nächste Zeit niemanden von euch dafür rügen, wenn ihr Snape nicht den respektvollen Titel Professor angedeihen lasst!", antwortete Lupin reuevoll.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er es getan hat!", murmelte Hermine und schaute traurig auf den Boden.

„Snape war nie ein Freund von mir, kein Wunder bei unserer Vergangenheit, aber ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass er auf unserer Seite ist. Dumbledore glaubte ihm und das reichte mir. Es ist wirklich eine Schande! Er war ein guter Spion. Zu gut, denke ich. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore Recht, was Malfoy betrifft. Er ist nicht so schlimm wie sein Vater!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine etwas hitzig. „Er ist genau wie sein Vater! Er ist ein verdammter Todesser!", spie sie aus.

„Aber er hat Dumbledore nicht getötet!", antwortete Lupin leise.

„Er hätte es genauso gut getan haben. Immerhin war es sein Plan! Sein blöder Plan mit diesem blöden Verschwindekabinet und dieser blöden Hand des Ruhmes! Er hat die Todesser ins Schloss gelassen. Er hat Dumbledore entwaffnet! Er schrieb sein Todesurteil!", sagte Hermine mit lauter werdender Stimme.

„Aber er hat ihn nicht getötet. Voldemort hat ihm den Auftrag gegeben Dumbledore persönlich umzubringen. Voldemort hat sein Leben bedroht und das Leben seiner Familie, aber trotzdem hat er es nicht getan. Er hat es nicht getan, Hermine!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine ziemlich widerwillig. „Aber er ist immer noch ein Schwachkopf!"

„Das ist er, Hermine", lachte Lupin. Dann fragte er ernst. „Und wie geht es dir?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich schlafe nicht viel, durch die Albträume und allem, von daher hab ich seit Ewigkeiten Kopfweh. Ich glaube das schlimmste ist, dass ich mich so nutzlos fühle. Ich muss etwas tun. Irgendetwas!"

Lupin lächelte. „Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich habe gehofft, dass du uns bei etwas helfen kannst. Das wäre deine erste offizielle Aufgabe, als Mitglied des Orden des Phoenix."

„Ist das dein Ernst, Remus?", kreischte Hermine. „Ich darf wirklich ein Mitglied des Ordens sein?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir euch drei davon abhalten können in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Ihr seid in diesen ganzen Krieg verwickelt, ob wir es wollen oder nicht. Ihr habt mehr Abenteuer erlebt, als einige unserer Mitglieder. Wir wissen, dass ihr auf euch selbst achten könnt und wollen nicht, dass ihr diesen Kampf alleine führt, wenn wir ihn gemeinsam gewinnen können."

Hermine war begeistert. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, dass der Orden drei Teenager aufnehmen würde, die noch nicht einmal die Schule beendet hatten. Egal was sie geleistet haben mochten. „Danke, Remus. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Was ist das eigentlich für eine Aufgabe? Helfen Harry und Ron auch?"

„Sagen wir einfach, diese Aufgabe ist nicht ihr Ding", sagte Lupin mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln. „Davon abgesehen ist Harry auf Dumbledores Anweisung bei den Dursley's und Ron muss im Fuchsbau bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen!"

„Oh", sagte sie leicht enttäuscht. „Es hat mit Recherche zu tun, oder?" Hermine liebte Bücher und alles, aber sie hatte auf eine aufregendere Aufgabe gehofft.

Lupin lachte. „Hermine Granger ist enttäuscht, wenn sie ein Buch lesen soll? Jetzt glaube ich wirklich, dass die Welt untergeht."

„Es tut mir Leid. Natürlich würde ich gerne mit Nachforschungen helfen. Es ist nur so, ich kann mehr tun! Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Leute mich nur für einen hoffnungslosen Bücherwurm halten und ich bin mehr als das!", sagte Hermine etwas verlegen.

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Und eigentlich hat dieser Auftrag auch nichts mit Recherche zu tun."

„Hat es nicht?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Das ist wundervoll! Ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass ich etwas Herausforderndes tun könnte, etwas Aktiveres!"

„Also", sagte Lupin, „Es ist bestimmt eine Herausforderung, lass uns nur hoffen, dass es nicht zu aktiv ist. Was denkst du über babysitten?"

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. Sie war mehr als verwirrt bei dieser Frage. Babysitten?! Das war die große Sache, die sie tun sollte? Bei der Idee war sie schon etwas beleidigt. Natürlich war sie schon babysitten gewesen. Sie hatte ein gutes Verhältnis zu Kindern. Aber das war sogar noch ein bisschen tiefer als Recherche. Nachforschung war wenigstens eine Beteiligung. Neben babysitten erschien es sogar spannend. Es war wichtig. Es konnte einen Unterschied beim Ausgehen des Kriegs verursachen. Erwarteten sie von ihr, auf die Kinder von Ordensmitgliedern aufzupassen, während diese auf geheime Missionen gingen, während sie die richtige Arbeit taten? Es war absurd. Sie behandelten sie wie einen Teenager. Na gut, sie war ein Teenager, aber sie war auch eine Hexe, die schlauste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs, sie hatte sich oft genug bewiesen. Sie war Hermine Granger und sie konnte mit einigem mehr umgehen, als babysitten!

„Schau mich nicht so an, Hermine. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Das ist kein normales Babysitten. Eigentlich ist es eine viel schwierigere Aufgabe. Eine mit der Harry und Ron bestimmt nicht klar kämen. Es wird dich Geduld, etwas Freundlichkeit und eine ganze Menge Zurückhaltung kosten. Ein paar Flüche wären wohl auch nicht schlecht", sagte Lupin ernst, aber mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Hermine war nun ziemlich fasziniert. Es was etwas, von dem Remus dachte, dass sie damit klar käme, Harry und Ron aber nicht. Sie musste zugeben, dass dies ihrem Ego ziemlich gut tat. Sie hatte oft das Gefühl, dass Leute (insbesondere Harry und Ron) sie nur wie eine menschliche Enzyklopädie hielten. Sie war sehr geschmeichelt, dass Remus sie für diesen Job in Betrachtung zog. Es hörte sich sehr herausfordernd an und sie würde Magie benutzen müssen! Sie konnte es kaum abwarten anzufangen. „Wen soll ich babysitten?"

„Das ist das Problem an dem Ganzen. Babysitten ist vielleicht ein zu nettes Wort. Genau genommen hatte ich ganz schöne Probleme, jemanden davon zu überzeugen diesen Job zu übernehmen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass es angenehm werden wird, insbesondere nicht für dich. Ich habe mich dem zuerst selbst angenommen, aber mit dem Vollmond, der bald kommt, und allem, muss ich wirklich jemand anderen finden. Außerdem muss ich ein paar Dinge für den Orden tun. Ich hasse es wirklich, dich das fragen zu müssen, aber offen gesagt bist du meine letzte Hoffnung. Hermine, ich weiß nicht wie ich es anders sagen soll", sagte Lupin und sah ihr dabei nicht in die Augen.

„Na, dann sag es einfach", sagte Hermine ein wenig nervös. Remus schien es wirklich unangenehm zu sein. „Ich werde dem Orden auf jede mögliche Weise helfen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es Spaß machen würde. Wer ist es?"

„Es ist Malfoy!", sagte Lupin.

„Ich sehe schon", sagte Hermine leise, nicht sicher ob sie weinen, schreien oder hysterisch lachen sollte. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass ihr Kopfweh wahrscheinlich gerade begann sich zu etwas absolut schrecklichem verwandelte.

_A/N: so, hier ist erstmal das erste chap ;)  
ihr könnt die reviews gerne auch auf englisch schreiben, weil wie schon erwähnt, ist dies eine genähmigt übersetzung aus dem englischen von scarlettcat... hier auch der link fr die die es gern auf englisch lesen möchten:dazu:__.net/s/4421640/1/Babysitting_Blues__ (bisher existieren 41 Kapitel)  
also wie schon erwähnt: reviews gerne gesehen ;)_

_Lg littleSURICAT_


	2. Zimmerwahnsinn

**Zimmerwahnsinn**

Eine Woche später stand Hermine ziemlich ängstlich vor der Feuerstelle. Damals, als sie Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie gehofft, dass es genau das sein würde: das letzte Mal. Und jetzt flohte sie zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, um die nächsten zwei Monate allein mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie mochte den Gedanken, dass das Fast-Töten von einem Menschen, insbesondere von dem größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, ihn geändert haben könnte, aber sie bezweifelte es stark. Er war immer noch Malfoy. Diesmal würde sie nicht so vertrauensvoll sein!

Genau genommen hatte Hermine, seit sie von ihrem Auftrag erfahren hatte, jeden Spruch und Zauber rausgesucht, mit dem sie Malfoy in Schach halten könnte. Sie hatte nun eine ganze Menge zur Verfügung. Sie hatte sogar Dobby, Malfoys früheren Hauself, befragt, um seine Schwächen herauszufinden. Sie fühlte sich etwas schlecht, da sie Dobby verdächtigte, sich dafür zu bestrafen, dass er ihr geholfen hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie es ihm verboten hatte. Sie erleichterte ihr Gewissen bei dem Versprechen B. Elfe. R. wieder leben einzuhauchen. Schon wieder. Aber egal, nach allem was Hermine über Malfoy herausgefunden hatte, war sie ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass sie dem Slytherin gewachsen war. Sie würde gerne das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht wischen. Blöder Malfoy!

Hermine starrte hoch auf die Uhr. Es war 9:00 Uhr in der Nacht. Sie hatte nicht so spät gehen wollen, aber ihre Eltern hatten darauf bestanden mit ihr zum Essen zu gehen. Sie hatten erwartet, Hermine den ganzen Monat bei sich zu haben, und waren nicht besonders begeistert von der Tatsache, dass diese sie schon nach einem Monat verlies. Vielleicht konnte sie es wieder gut machen, wenn sie für Weihnachten heimkam. Natürlich würde sie vielleicht Malfoy mitbringen müssen. Es würde lustig sein, ihn zu quälen und ihn dazu zu bringen, Weihnachten bei Muggeln zu verbringen, aber sie wollte ihre Eltern auch nicht bestrafen. Sie erwartete nicht, dass er ein besonders toller Hausgast sein würde. Genau genommen war sie sich sicher, dass er ein ziemlich schlechter sein würde. Naja, vielleicht konnte sie ihn einem anderen Ordensmitglied zuschieben.

„Also, hier geht nichts!", murmelte sie. Sie trat in den Kamin, lies etwas Flohpulver fallen und sagte klar und deutlich: „Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12." Sie hatte dieses komische Gefühl sich durch das Flohnetzwerk zu rauschen und landete mit einem leisen Plumps im Kamin vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Als sie in den Raum schaute, traf ihr Blick sofort den von Malfoy.

„Granger", sagte er. Dann, mit seinem Wahrzeichen-Grinsen, drehte er sich um und ging weg.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Er ging einfach weg. Er grinste sie an und ging weg. Es war ein Treffer und Lauf Grinsen. (ü/n: [übersetzer note^^] sorry, wusste nicht wie ich das übersetzen sollte…) Was zur Hölle? Sie hatte Beleidigungen, Flüche, Gejammer und Schlimmeres erwartet. Das nicht. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es machte sie wütend. So ging sie ihm nach, um ihm ihre richtig angepisste Meinung zu geigen.

Hermine sah sich im ersten Salon um und sah ihn nirgendwo. Dann checkte sie das Arbeitszimmer, fand aber nur einen Haufen Bücher. Das war der Raum, den sie beabsichtigte die meiste Zeit des Sommers zu nutzen. Sie dachte sie könnte eventuell etwas über Horkruxe herausfinden, während sie ihre Aufgabe für den Orden erledigte. Die Familie Black hatte sich über die Jahre schrecklich viele Bücher über die dunklen Künste angeeignet und Hermine plante so viel davon zu nutzen wie sie konnte. Trotz ihrer Aussage Remus gegenüber, dass sie in der Rolle der Nachforscherin steckte, konnte Hermine sich nicht helfen. Es war einfach ihr Ding.

Harry und Rons Schlafzimmer war das erste, in das sie kam. Sie holte tief Atem und drehte dann so leise wie möglich den Türknauf. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür, den Zauberstab erwartungsvoll gehoben. Dort war nichts außer einem leeren, unbedeutenden und staubigen Raum. Sehr leise ging sie hinein und sah sich um. Auf der einen Seite des Raumes war ein großer Kleiderschrank. Dort was sehr viel Platz für Malfoy, um sich darin zu verstecken. Sie würde es zuerst mit ‚Stupify' versuchen (Ü/N: so viel wie… dummheitsfluch^^) und falls er nicht wirken sollte mit ‚Riddikulus' weiter machen. Nachdem Hermine ihren Plan hatte, riss sie die Tür auf. Dort waren nur ein paar Umhänge, glücklicherweise keine von der erwürgenden Sorte.

Der letzte Ort, an dem sich jemand verstecken könnte, war unter dem Bett. Sie ging hinüber zum ersten Bett, lies sich hinunter auf Hände und Knie und lehnte sich nach vorne um darunter zu schauen. Nicht die schönste Position, aber nötig. Schnell zog sie die Bettdecke nach oben und schob ihren Kopf mitsamt Zauberstab darunter, was ihren Po dazu brachte sich noch höher in die Luft zu strecken. Überall Staub, aber kein Malfoy. Hermine fing an zu kichern. Der Adrenalin-Schub war ihr zu Kopf gestiegen und sie fand die ganze Situation sehr lustig.

„Was machst du, in Merlins Namen nochmal?!"

Mist! Hermine stieß sich den Kopf am Bett, als sie ihn darunter hervorzog und sich herumdrehte, nur um zu sehen, wie sich Malfoy sich auf der anderen Seite der Halle lässig gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Es sah aus, als stände er dort schon eine Weile. Hermine wurde rot und dann, als sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, hob sie noch ihren Zauberstab. Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie ihren Schütz fallen gelassen und in ihrer Peinlichkeit ihren Zauberstab vergessen hatte. Ein tolles Ordensmitglied war sie. Sie wettete Moody wäre nicht kichernd und vor einem Bett sitzend von Malfoy gefunden worden und hätte dann wegen dieser Peinlichkeit auch nicht vergessen den Zauberstab zu heben! Zumindest hoffte sie es nicht und bei diesem Gedanken musste sie erneut kichern. Was war los mit ihr?!

„Also, ähm ich war…", stotterte Hermine. „Warte mal! Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

„Das ist MEIN Zimmer!", antwortete Malfoy.

„Nein ist es nicht", sagte Hermine gereizt. „Es ist mein Raum. Es war die letzten zwei Jahre mein Raum!"

„Also der Werwolf hat mich in den kleinen Raum nebenan gesteckt, aber dieser war besser und Malfoys brauchen das Beste. Selbst wenn dem Besten ein bisschen was fehlt!", höhnte Malfoy.

„Raus aus meinem Zimmer, Malfoy!"

„Bring mich dazu, Granger."

„Denkst du das werde ich nicht?"

Malfoy grinste. „Weißt du, der Werwolf hat gesagt, sie würden ein Ordensmitglied schicken, um mich zu bewachen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dich geschickt haben!"

„Ich bin ein Ordensmitglied", sagte Hermine ärgerlich. Seine Haltung war wirklich nicht dankbar. Was dachte er denn bitte, wer er war?

„Das ist lächerlich. Das besserwisserische Schlammblut ist ein Mitglied des allzu tollen Ordens des Phoenix. Ich weiß nicht warum irgendjemand, dass so ein idiotisches Pack von Lumpen, das ihr Orden nennt, den dunklen Lord besiegen könnte. Denkst du wirklich ihr könnt ihn mit dem Wunderknaben und der Hilfe von einem Werwolf, einem einäugigen verrückten Mann, einem Halbriesen, einem Dieb, ein paar Blutverrätern, schmutzigen Schlammblütern und einem Haufen von Weasleys besiegen? Das ist ein verdammter Witz. Und jetzt schicken sie ein dummes Schulmädchen um mich, einen Malfoy, zu bewachen. Es ist beleidigend!", sagte Malfoy, schäumend vor Wut.

„Also", begann Hermine, die wütend darüber war, dass er sie ein dummes Schulmädchen genannt hatte. „Ich hab geholfen einen Malfoy nach Askaban zu bringen. Ich denke ich komm mit seiner Rotznase klar."

Malfoy ging rückwärts in den Raum.

„Wohin denkst du, gehst du, Malfoy?"

„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, so das ich nicht länger in dein hässliches Schlammblut-Gesicht schauen muss", schrie Malfoy und knallte ihr die Tür ins Gesicht.

Hermine war fuchsteufelswild. Wie konnte er es wagen? „Alohomora!", brüllte Hermine und öffnete die Tür. „Raus aus meinem Zimmer!"

Natürlich grinste Malfoy, als Hermine ihm ihren Zauberstab ins Gesicht hielt. Hatte er auch andere Gesichtsausdrücke? Doch als sie sah was er als nächstes tat weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Mund klappte auch. Er begann sein Shirt aufzuknöpfen. Ich glaub das kann ich jetzt nicht machen. Weißt all das Geschrei hat mich ziemlich müde gemacht. Also gehe ich ins Bett. In mein Bett. Und falls du fragen willst: Ja, ich schlafe nackt!"

Das T-Shirt war aus und er fing an seine Hose auszuziehen. Hermine war drauf und dran schreien und mit den Armen in der Luft heraus zu rennen. Doch dann erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragte Malfoy selbstgefällig.

„Petrificus Totalus!", sagte Hermine ruhig. Damit fiel Malfoy rückwärts, mit einem Fuß schon aus der Hose. Sie lehnte sich über ihn und sagte: „Ich habe schon besseres gesehen." Dann lies sie ihn in den Gang schweben und legte ihn mit einem ‚Bums' auf dem Boden ab. Seine Kleider und anderer weltlicher Besitz sauste ihm hinter her nach draußen. Sie löste den Zauber und knallte ihm die Tür ins Gesicht.

„GRANGER!!!"

„Silencio", schrie Hermine und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Tür. Stille füllte den Raum. Komplette und äußerst angenehme Stille. Hermine lies sich aufs Bett fallen, erschöpft von ihrem Gefecht mit Malfoy. Doch in dem Moment als sie an Malfoy dachte sprang sie auf und war durch und durch angeekelt. Malfoy hatte in ihrem Bett geschlafen! Nackt! Igitt! Sie vollführte einen schnellen ‚Scourgify' (Ü/N: also ein reinigungszauber) und kletterte widerwillig wieder in ihr Bett. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Pyjama gehabt, aber sie hatte nicht vor ihren Raum so schnell wieder zu verlassen. Es war nicht so, dass sie Angst vor Malfoy hätte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie töten würde. Er hatte Dumbledore ja auch nicht getötet. Und sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aber sie hatte keine Lust sich heute noch einmal mit ihm zu streiten. Sie wollte es nicht gern zugeben, aber Malfoy machte sie nervös. Er war unberechenbar. Sie konnte nie sagen was er dachte, anders wie bei Ron und manchmal sogar bei Harry. Die beiden konnte sie wie ein Buch lesen. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Da sie sich unwohl dabei fühlte in ihren Klamotten zu schlafen, wand sie sich aus ihrer Hose und hob die Decke. Ihre nackten Beine gegen das Bettlaken fühlten sich noch für sie noch viel unangenehmer an, bei dem Gedanken, dass Malfoy hier nackt gelegen hatte. Obwohl er ohne sein Oberteil ziemlich gut ausgesehen hatte. Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken und fing erneut an zu kichern, bis sie ziemlich schnell einschlief.

Wie immer, wachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen früh auf, erstaunlicherweise mit ziemlich guter Laune. Zu ihrem Ärger, hatte sie, durch ein paar sehr angenehmene obgleich leicht beunruhige Träume, gut geschlafen. Malfoy hatte einen komischen Effekt auf sie, wie auch die Tatsache, dass er nackt in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. Hermine stieg aus dem Bett und machte sich für das Wagnis bereit, gleich von dem Schlafzimmer in das Badezimmer unten in der Halle zu gehen. Sie vermutete, dass dies die beste Zeit zum duschen war, da Malfoy vielleicht sogar noch schlief und sie so nicht stören konnte. Immerhin waren Harry und Ron nie so früh wach. Waren nicht alle Teenager-Jungs so? Sie zog ihre Jeans an, nahm ihren Zauberstab und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Wie sie erwartet hatte, war niemand da und Hermine kam unbeschadet im Badezimmer an.

Als sie unter dem heißen Strahl stand hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden alle ihre Probleme hinweg gewaschen und sie blieb ein wenig länger als geplant darunter, weil es sich so gut anfühlte. Als sie schließlich aus der Dusche trat, griff sie nach einem Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen und stöhnte. Sie hatte völlig vergessen ihren Koffer mit ihren Kleidern zu holen. Sie zog es in Erwägung einfach ihre Sachen von gestern anzuziehen, hatte dann aber eine tolle Idee. Sie konnte ihren Koffer holen, ohne das Badezimmer überhaupt zu verlassen! Es war wundervoll eine Hexe zu sein! Sie wickelte sich in ein Handtuch, öffnete die Tür und rief: „Accio Koffer!" Sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab aus der Türöffnung. Dann sah sie ihn.

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit. Du…" Er brach ab, als er sie in ihrem Handtuch sah. Sie standen nur dort und starrten einander an. Dann, bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, kam Hermines Koffer fliegend aus dem Nichts, krachte in Malfoy und brachte ihn dazu in Hermine zu stolpern. Diese fiel nach hinten und Malfoy lag auf ihr. Diese befanden sich nun, gelinde ausgedrückt, in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Position.

„Runter von mir!", sagte Hermine ziemlich wütend.

„Gerne. Es ist nicht so, dass ich wollte, dass das passiert!", sagte er, während er von ihr runter kletterte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du das alles geplant. Ich hätte dich mich nie und nimmer ohne Shirt sehen lassen sollen. Jetzt hast du Ideen!"

„Du denkst, ich wollte, dass das passiert? Du hast Wahnvorstellungen!", sagte Hermine und band das Handtuch enger um sich. „Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du vor der Tür rumlungern würdest?"

„Ich hab nicht gelauert. Ich habe verdammte 45 Minuten darauf gewartet, dass du raus kommst. Der Schlamm geht nicht ab, weißt du?"

„Für deine Information: Ich habe versucht die ganzen Keime, die du in meinem Bett gelassen hast los zu werden!", keifte Hermine.

„Also diesen Fehler werde ich nicht mehr machen!"

Hermine sah in den Raum gegenüber, in dem Malfoy, dem aufgewühlten Bett nach zu urteilen, geschlafen hatte, nachdem sie ihn brüsk aus ihrem Raum geworfen hatte. Das war fast zu gut. Sie lachte und sagte: „Weißt du, jetzt schläfst du in Rons Bett!"

_A/N: Sooo =) jetzt bin ich endlich mal wieder zum weiterübersetzten gekommen ;) und ich werde bestimmt nicht so schnell die lust verlieren =) das hätte die story nicht verdient ;)_

_Ich hoffe ihr hattet spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst mir und scarlettcat doch ein review =) (auch auf englisch wenn ihr lust habtxDDD)_

_Lg littleSURICAT_


	3. Frühstückskrieg

A/N: nach drei stündigem übersetzen gestern ist hier dann auch endlich das neue chap... ich hoffe ihr habt spaß daran ;)  
und reviews sind natürlich nicht verboten :P

_________________________________

**Frühstückskrieg**  
Hermine schnappte sich ihren Koffer, zog das Handtuch enger um ihren Körper und verlies das Bad, mit einem ziemlich selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck. Zumindest solange, bis die Badezimmertür hinter ihr zu geschlagen wurde und sie in den Hintern traf, was sie in die Halle taumeln lies. Mit so viel Würde, wie sie aufbringen konnte, ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und schlug die Tür noch fester zu. Es war nicht so, als würde sie ihm den letzten Knall lassen! Wenn Malfoy nicht so ein Idiot wäre, wäre die ganze Situation irgendwie lustig gewesen. Peinlich, aber lustig. Sein Blick, als ihn der Koffer in den Rücken traf, war unbezahlbar.

Hermine zog eine Jeans-Shorts und ein rotes T-Shirt an. Gryffindor-Rot, dachte sie lächelnd. Dann wendete sie einen Trockenzauber auf ihr Haar an und legte etwas Lipgloss auf. Als sie fertig war, ging sie in die Küche um zu Frühstücken. Als sie am Badezimmer vorbei kam, fiel ihr auf, dass Malfoy schon fertig mit Duschen war. Sie konnte ihn Sachen in Ron und Harrys Schlafzimmer durch die Gegend schmeißen hören. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Hermine wurde erwischt, wie sie geschockt und mit offenem Mund auf Malfoy starrend an der Tür stand. Er tropfte vor Nässe und hatte eine Hand hielt ein Tuch, dass lässig um seine Hüfte gebunden war, während die andere einen Koffer festhielt. Sein nasses Haar hing ihm in die Augen und Wassertropfen waren noch überall auf seinem Körper. Wie auch immer, das was sie am meisten schockte, war, dass er kein dunkles Mal auf dem Arm hatte. Also war er nach alle dem kein Todesser. Wieso hatte sie das letzte Nacht nicht bemerkt? Wahrscheinlich weil sie damit beschäftigt war ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich die Hose auszog.

„Genug gestarrt?"

„Ich starre nicht! Du hast mich einfach nur überrascht! Ich hatte nicht erwartet, das die Tür aufgeht!", sagte Hermine kalt.

„Verdienst, wenn du mich ausspionierst. Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach alleine?", knurrte Malfoy.

„Ich hab nicht spioniert! Ich war nur auf dem Weg nach unten, um zu frühstücken. Genau genommen hatte ich gehofft, dich überhaupt nicht gesehen. Ich glaube gestern habe ich schon genug gesehen", antwortete Hermine, während ihre Augen unwillkürlich über seinen Körper glitten.

„Und ich von dir", sagte Malfoy und lies seine Augen über ihren Körper schweifen, was sie erröten lies. Dann sagte er: „Meine Augen brennen immer noch davon!"

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Naja, mir war schlecht, als ich dich gestern gesehen hatte, wie du dich ausgezogen hast. Dann habe ich gebrochen und war in der Lage weiterzuleben. Zum Glück habe ich noch nicht gefrühstückt, sonst hätte ich wohl erneut das Bedürfnis!"

„Ach, haben wir jetzt Bedürfnisse?"

„Ja, Nein!", antwortete sie, als sie den Sinn seiner Worte verstanden hatte.

„Ich denke ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten können über mich zu fantasieren, aber damit du es weißt, du hast keine Chance. Ich tu es nicht mit Schlammblüterinnen."

„Und ich tu es nicht mit Frettchen. Insbesondere nicht diese Art von Sache", murmelte Hermine und wurde nur etwas rosa. „Wo wir gerade von Fantasien reden, ich sehe du ziehst um. War es doch nicht so toll in Rons Bett zu schlafen, wie du dachtest, dass es wäre?"

Malfoy machte ein finsteres Gesicht und drückte sich an ihr vorbei. „Das würdest du wissen, Schlammblut! Du sagst du bist nicht auf diese Art von Sache aus, aber ich denke bei Weasleys machst du eine Ausnahme!"

„Ron und ich sind… Freunde!" ‚In Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes', dachte Hermine.

„Wie auch immer. Als würde es mich interessieren!", sagte Malfoy und ging in das Schlafzimmer nebenan.

„Da würde ich nicht reingehen, wenn ich du wäre."

„Willst du mich aufhalten?"

„Nein, es ist nur so, dass es das Schlafzimmer der Weasley-Zwillinge ist. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was die da alles drin gelassen haben. Ich würde nicht mal meinen schlimmsten Feind darein schicken, was zufällig du bist. Aber vielleicht solltest du da rein gehen. Wahrscheinlich würdest du als gelber Kanarienvogel eine um einiges angenehmere Gesellschaft sein. In ein Frettchen verwandelt zu werden war immerhin eine gewaltige Verbesserung", sagte Hermine schneidend.

Malfoy drehte sich ärgerlich um und ging in das kleine Schlafzimmer, das Lupin ihm eigentlich zugewiesen hatte, und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Gern geschehen", rief Hermine ihm hinterher. Dann ging sie weiter nach unten und dachte, dass sie nie mehr Türknallen in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. Als sie endlich in die Küche kam, hing sie den Kessel über den Ofen, um sich eine schöne starke Tasse Tee zu machen. Das brauchte sie nach ihrem Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy. Genau genommen hätte sie etwas noch stärkeres gebrauchen können, wie zum Beispiel ein Glas Feuerwisky oder die ganze Flasche, aber Hermine trank nichts am Morgen oder überhaupt, um das zu sagen. Nachdem der Tee anfing zu kochen, schaute sie in den Schrank und entschied sich für Hafergrütze. Als sie sich hinsetzte kam Malfoy in die Küche und machte sich, ohne sie überhaupt zu bemerken, daran sich Cornflakes zu machen. Dann schüttete er sich etwas von dem Tee in einen Becher und lies sich auf dem am weitesten von Hermine entfernten Stuhl am anderen Ende des langen Tisches nieder.

„Das ist mein Tee, Malfoy!"

„Oh", sagte Malfoy und nahm einen Schluck. „Ein bisschen stark. Weit entfernt von dem Standart, den ich gewöhnt bin. Scheint als könnten Schlammblüter nicht einmal die Arbeit von Hauselfen machen. Schade, dass Kreacher das nicht kann, wo du doch bei diesem Job versagst."

„Ich muss dir sagen, Malfoy, das Hauselfen dir in keinster Weise untergeordnet sind. Du solltest respektvoller zu ihnen sein. Sie sollten dieselben Rechte wie Zauberer haben. Es ist falsch für sie, so versklavt zu sein, wie sie sind. Sie verdienen gerechte Löhne für ihre Dienste. Durch B. ELFE. R. will ich…"

„Belfer das!", sagte Malfoy und machte eine rüde Handgeste.

„Bist du nicht einer von den Cleveren? Vielleicht, wenn du deine Cleverness weniger dumm einsetzen würdest, dann würdest du der Klassenbeste sein! Nicht!", entgegnete sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Haferschleim zu und ignorierte ihn völlig.

„Blödes, Ich-weiß-alles-Schlammblut", grummelte Malfoy und spielte mit seinen Cornflakes. „Denkt sie wäre so schlau!" Er sah zu ihr hinüber, wie sie selbstgefällig ihren Haferschleim aß und wünschte sich er könnte ihr Gesicht hineindrücken. Die Tatsache, dass er immer zweiter nach ihr war, war ein wunder Punkt. Seine Eltern waren nicht gerade begeistert davon, um es freundlich auszudrücken. Allein darüber nachzudenken machte ihn so wütend, dass er etwas schlagen oder wenigstens herumwerfen wollte. Er stach mit seinem Löffel in die Cornflakes und wollte sie sich in den Mund schieben, als er eine bessere Idee bekam und das Essen in Richtung Hermine warf. Es landete auf ihrem großen buschigen Haar und sie war so beschäftigt mit ihren bitchigen ich-weiß-alles Gedanken, dass sie es nicht mal bemerkte. Malfoy fing an zu kichern.

Argwöhnisch schaute Hermine auf. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Du bist so schlau, du wirst es schon herausfinden."

„Es interessiert mich nicht wirklich"; sagte Hermine hochmütig. „Ich wollte nur etwas zivilisiert sein."

„Oh, dann werde ich auch zivilisiert sein. Schmecken dir die Früchte Loops?"

„Ich esse keine Früchte Loops. Das hier nennt man Haferschleim", sagte sie und zeigte auf ihre Schale, aber gerade als sie das sagte fiel ein Früchte Loop von ihren Haaren auf den Tisch. Als sie den beleidigenden Früchte Loop anstarrte, fühlte sie etwas Nasses und Klebriges auf ihren Kopf treffen. Sie sah hinüber zu Malfoy, der nicht länger versuchte sich sein Lachen zu verkneifen.  
„Du hast ein kleine Etwas, genau hier", sagte Malfoy und zeigte auf seine Stirn.

Hermine störte sich nicht damit, dass Früchte Loop zu entfernen. Das kleine runde „O" starrte Malfoy wie ein drittes Auge böse an. „Du bist so unreif", sagte sie und warf dann etwas von ihrem Haferbrei auf Malfoy, der ihn direkt an der Nase traf.

„Hey, das war nicht sehr schlau von dir!"

„Was weißt du schon von schlau? Du bist Zweitbester in der Klasse, nach einem Schlammblut", spottete Hermine und warf Hafergrütze in Malfoys Haar.

„Nicht das Haar!"

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du es überhaupt merkst, soviel Gel, wie du in den Haaren hast."

„Oh ja? Dein Haar ist so buschig, dass du es nicht mal bemerkst, wenn ich Cornflakes nach dir werfe!" Mit diesen Worten kam er herüber und leerte die gesamte Schale über Hermine Kopf. „Hast du das gemerkt?"

„AAAH!", schrie Hermine. „Ich bring dich um!", schrie sie und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf seine Kehle.

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht Granger. Ich stehe unter dem Schutz des Zaubereiministeriums für die Informationen, die ich gegeben habe. Mir ist nicht erlaubt Magie zu benutzen und niemandem ist es erlaubt Magie auf mich anzuwenden. Du hast letzte Nacht schon Magie gebraucht und ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine Verwarnung bekommen hast. Also weiß ich von deinem Bluff. Ich bezweifle stark, dass die kleine Miss Ich bin so brav es riskieren würde nach Askaban zu gehen, nur wegen einer Schale Cornflakes. Immerhin würde das total deinen perfekten Schlammblut Rekord ruinieren."

„Das Ministerium beschützt dich? Das ich nicht lache. Der einzige Grund, dass du noch lebst, ist der Orden des Phönix. Und wir beschützen dich nur, weil es Dumbledore's letzte Anweisung war. Wusstest du das nicht? Der Mann, den du versucht hast umzubringen hat Anweisungen hinterlassen, dass wir auf dich Acht geben sollen, für den Fall, dass du irgendwann den Kopf aus dem Arsch ziehst und aufhörst Voldemort zu folgen. Du solltest ihm danken, du dreckiges Stück Mist. Das Ministerium ist absolut machtlos momentan. Es wird von ein paar Hinweislosen Idioten geführt, die Harry Potters Hintern küssen sollten, anstatt wie sie ihn wirklich behandeln. Harry und der Orden sind diejenigen, die wirklich Recht haben. Also bezweifle ich, dass deine kleine Geschichte wahr ist. Und selbst wenn es wahr wäre, was es nicht is, würde ich mir sowieso keine Sorgen machen müssen, da dieses Haus unaufspürbar ist und das Ministerium es nicht mal merken würde, wenn ich Magie anwenden würde. Also kann ich tun was auch immer ich will", fauchte Hermine triumphierend.

Malfoy's Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich plötzlich von Höhnisch zu Dämmernd. Hermine realisierte ihren Fehler und entschied sich davon zu laufen. Remus hatte Malfoy wahrscheinlich diesen ganzen Mist für ihren Schutz erzählt, damit er nicht ihren Zauberstab nahm und Magie gegen sie gebrauchte. Warum musste sie immer ihren großen Mund öffnen? Sie hätte genauso gut fragen können, ob er sie verhexte. Gerade wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Vorbereitung für das Babysitten von Malfoy das Training für den 50-Meter Sprint beinhaltet hätte.  
Malfoy brauchte eine Minute um zu realisieren, was sie tat, und dann rannte er hinterher. Hermines Herz fühlte sich an, als wollte es aus ihrer Brust springen. Warum hatte sie sich dafür entschieden wegzurennen, anstatt ihn zu verhexen? Sie wusste es nicht, doch jetzt, wo sie angefangen hatte zu rennen, konnte sie schlecht aufhören. Sie flog die Stufen hinauf und war drauf und dran ihre Zimmertür zu öffnen, als Malfoy sie von hinten angriff. Sie landete hart auf ihrem Bauch, währen Malfoy jetzt auf ihr lag. Er hielt sie so fest, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht gebrauchen konnte. Sie lag nur da und atmete schwer. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie hatte Hermine Granger so dumm sein können?

Malfoy schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und begann ihn nervend in den Händen zu drehen, immer noch auf ihr sitzend, damit sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. „Wer ist jetzt der Schlaue, Granger?"

„Du nicht. Zu deiner Information: Ein Zauberstab arbeitet für einen anderen Herren nie so gut, wie für den Besitzer", antwortete Hermine ziemlich besserwisserisch.

Malfoy lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Er würde gut genug arbeiten!"

Hermine war sich nicht sicher ob es seine Worte oder seine Nähe war, die sie schaudern lies. „Geh von mir runter!"

„Kein Grund nervös zu sein, Granger. Ich werde ihn nicht benutzen. Ich werde ihn verstecken. So werden wir auf einem Level sein", sagte er, währen er das zweite Mal an diesem Tag von ihr herunter kletterte.

„Oh, wir werden niemals auf einem Level sein. Ich habe 10 Jahre als Muggel gelebt, bevor ich wusste, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Ich weiß viel mehr als du. Du hast keine Chance."

„Versuch es." Und damit ging er davon.

Hermine war wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr ihren Zauberstab abzunehmen? Es war Zeit für Verstärkung. Ziemlich verschlagenen Verstärkung. Zum Glück hatte der Orden ihr eine Eule da gelassen. Mit einem entschlossenen Blick befestigte sie den Brief an dem Bein der Eule und schickte sie zu Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Das war Krieg!

Hermine sah Malfoy den restlichen Tag nicht, was gut war, denn anstatt in die Bibliothek zu gehen und über Horkruxe nachzuforschen plante sie ihre Rache gegen ihn. Hermine wusste, dass Malfoy ziemlich eigen mit seinem Haar war, da Dobby ihr dies erzählt hatte und von ihren eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Haferschleim, also entschied sie sich für einen Angriff auf sein Haar. Und wer konnte ihr besser helfen, als die Weasley-Zwillinge? Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt, als später an diesem Tag ein verdächtig aussehendes lila Packet von der Eule gebracht wurde. Hermine öffnete den Brief zuerst.

_Liebste Hermine:___

_Wir waren angenehm überrascht von dir zu hören und noch verblüffter über deine Nachfrage, als wir dachten, du wärst erhaben über solche Dinge und in keinster Weise überzeugt von unseren unschuldigen (oder auch nicht so unschuldigen) kleinen Scherzen. Wir sind so glücklich, dass du endlich das Licht, oder die Schwärze, gesehen hast, je nachdem wie deine Situation ist. Wir sind sehr glücklich, dich in deinem verdorbenen und auch diabolischen Plan gegen einen ahnungslosen Feind unterstützen zu können.__  
__Wir sind sehr interessiert, wer diese Boshaftigkeit in einer selbstbewussten und klugen Hexe wie dir wecken konnte. Wir stimmen für Draco Malfoy, aber vielleicht ist das nur Wunschdenken. Wir würden es lieben, wenn unsere schöne Reihe von Produkten auf ihn angewendet werden würde. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass es nicht unser liebster Bruder Ron ist, aber wenn er es ist haben wir noch einige mehr Ideen und würden dir einen guten Preis für einen Spinnenvergrößerungstrank machen. Er hasst Spinnen, wie du weißt.___

_Jedenfalls hoffen wir, dass du unsere Produkte zu deiner Zufriedenheit und zu der Unzufriedenheit deines Feindes anwenden kannst. Wir sind sicher, dass sie dich mit gutem Zeitvertreib versorgen werden, sowie Peinlichkeiten und Tortur für dein Opfer. Wir würden es lieben peinlich Bilder von Ron oder Malfoy zu sehen. Bitte lass uns wissen, wenn wir dir noch in irgendeiner Weise helfen können. Wir werden natürlich weitere Ideen von Unfug haben.___

_Dein doppelter Ärger,___

_Fred und George Weasley___

_Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze___

_PS.: Diese neu gefundene Unanständigkeit turnt einen richtig an. Sag uns Bescheid, wenn du das nächste Mal in der Winkelgasse bist. Zwinker, zwinker.___

Hermine schnaubte bei dem letzten Part. Auch wenn sie sich ziemlich unanständig fühlte. Malfoy verdiente was er bekommen würde und er würde es nicht einmal kommen sehen. Sie riss die Box auf und fand was sie suchte. Mit einem bösen Grinsen nahm sie ein Gefäß heraus, das mit Katastrophen Kapuzen Creme beschriftet war. Sie schlich die Halle entlang zum Badezimmer und schloss sich ein. Dann begann sie in Malfoys Waschsachen herumzuwühlen. Gott, er war so ein Mädchen. Endlich fand sie sein Haargel und führte einen einfachen Tauschzauber, ohne Zauberstab, aus. Malfoy war fällig für ein durch den Kopf pustendes Makeover.

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Hermine absichtlich und lies Malfoy das Badezimmer zuerst. Als sie das Wasser laufen hörte, schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und ging nach unten, um vor der Badezimmertür zu warten. Sie wollte die große Show nicht verpassen. Er brauchte ewig. Als er raus kam, war er fertig angezogen und sein Haar war völlig normal. Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Was war schief gelaufen?

„Na, enttäuscht, dass du mich nicht nackt erwischt hast?"

„Nein, im Gegensatz zu dem was du denkst, will dich nicht jeder ohne deine Kleider sehen. Es ist ekelhaft", sagte Hermine und rümpfte ihre Nase.

„Du bist so prüde!"

„Nur weil ich deinen bemitleidenswerten Hintern nicht nackt sehen will? Wie auch immer, Malfoy."

„Oh, also bist du nicht prüde. Bist einer von diesen wilden Bücherei-Typen, nicht wahr? Also welchen Namen schreist du, wenn du deine Nase mal nicht in ein Buch steckst? Potter oder Wiesel?"  
„Fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy!", sagte Hermine und genau als diese Wörter ihrem Mund entkamen passierte etwas Unglaubliches. Malfoy's einwandfrei gegeltes Haar sprang ab um auf beiden Seiten seines Kopfes zwei Teufelshörner zu bilden. Sie passten perfekt zu dem teuflischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Hermine grinste zurück. „Fühlen wir uns heute ein bisschen teuflisch?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung", grinste Malfoy.

„Nein, DU hast keine Ahnung", lachte Hermine.


	4. Wortspielparty

A/N: okay, ich bin ja sowas von assozial… *schäm* 5 monate kein update… aber zu meiner entschuldigung ich war total gestresst… 10er zeugnis… das brauch man immer und es sollte gut werden… ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir…

Und jetzt viel spaß mit dem neuen chap

**Wortspielparty**

„Ich würde liebend gern hier bleiben und mit dir reden, jedenfalls wenn du nicht so ein besserwisserisches Schlammblut wärst, aber ich hab anderes zu tun, Leute zu quälen!"

„Ich würde niemanden quälen, wenn ich du wäre. Du könntest dafür in der Hölle schmoren!"

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Du bist diejenige, die durch die Hölle gehen wird!", grinste Malfoy.

„Glaub mir, ich bin schon in der Hölle!"

Er schaute sie finster an und stieß dann auf seinem Weg zur Tür extra gegen sie. Sie nahm an, dass er es einschüchternd meinte, aber als er an ihr vorbeiging brach sie in Gelächter aus. „Du musst wirklich nicht mit deinem Schwanz zwischen den Beinen hier raus schleichen!"

„Ein Malfoy würde das niemals tun!"

„Oh, wirklich? Aber du hast ein kleines etwas genau da!", sagte sie und zeigte dabei auf ihren Po. Malfoy blickte an seiner Rückseite hinunter und entdeckte einen Teufelsschwanz. „Und ein kleines etwas genau hier!", brachte sie durch ihr lachen hinaus und zeigte auf beide Seiten ihres Kopfes. Malfoy hastete zum Badezimmerspiegel und starrte sein Spiegelbild entsetzt an. „Was ist los, Malfoy?", fragte sie gespielt besorgt, „hast der Teufel deine Zunge geklaut?"

Malfoy drehte sich zu ihr und presste sie gegen die Wand. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Lass deine Hände von mir! Ich hab nur getan, was du getan hast! Ich hab es gebracht!"

Malfoy drehte sich um und nahm die Packung von Katastrophen Kapuzen Creme in die Hand, die als sein Shampoo getarnt war. „Nicht schlecht, Granger!", sagte er, öffnete die Flasche und machte sich eine große Menge davon auf die Hand. „Obwohl ich denke, dass du eher eine neue Frisur brauchst!" Damit patschte er das Gel in Hermines Haare und verrieb es grob.

„Raus hier!", rief Hermine und schubste Malfoy aus der Tür. Sie schlug die Tür zu, bevor ihre Haare sich in irgendetwas Bizarres verwandeln konnten, und sprang komplett angezogen unter die Dusche. Sie griff nach ihrem Lieblingsshampoo, welches nach Vanille roch, und begann zu schrubben. Ausspülen und wiederholen, ausspülen und wiederholen, ausspülen und wiederholen. Als Hermine schließlich aus der Dusche trat, stand sie vor dem Spiegel und wappnete sich für das Schlimmste. Sie wischte den Nebel weg und sah ihre Haare nass in leichten braunen Locken hinunter hängen, wie es normalerweise nach einer Dusche tat. Eine Weile wartete sie nur und starrte sich an, aber nichts geschah. Letztendlich seufzte sie erleichtert. Sie hatte ihn überlistet. Sie trocknete sich ab, zog sich trockene Kleider an und ging nach unten.

Als sie unten ankam wurde sie von einem schrecklichen Geruch begrüßt. Je näher sie der Küche kam, desto schlimmer roch es. Es roch nach… „Stinktier", sagte Hermine, als sie durch die Türöffnung spähte. Malfoys Haar war nur schwarz mit einem einzigen weißen Streifen in der Mitte. Sie begann wieder zu lachen. Sie wünschte nun, dass sie eine Kamera mitgebracht hätte. Die Zwillinge wären richtig stolz! Malfoy warf ihr über sein Frühstück hinweg nur einen finsteren Blick zu. Er war nicht zu glücklich, dass ihr Haar normal aussah. Nun, normal für sie jedenfalls.

„Tut mir Leid, Malfoy. Es muss wirklich stinken, du zu sein."

„Haha, du bist so lustig. Lach solange du kannst, denn ich werde meine Rache bekommen!"

Hermine ging zum Kühlschrank und schaute hinein. „Hmm", dachte sie laut. „Irgendwie habe ich Lust auf Tomatensaft!" Sie schüttete sich ein Glas ein und auf dem Weg zur Tür sagte sie: „Riech dich später!" Ihr kleiner Cousin hatte dies einmal zu ihr gesagt und damals hatte sie es als kindisch abgetan, aber heute war es einfach nur lustig. Sie ging in die Bücherei und griff nach einem Buch vom Regal. Sie hatte sich gerade in einen gemütlichen Sessel gesetzt, als Malfoy hereinplatzte. „Was willst du hier? Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich habe versucht von dir weg zu kommen, weil zusätzlich zu deiner Einstellung, die normalerweise stinkt, stinkst du! Ziemlich schlecht!"

„Es ist dein Fehler. Wenn ich es riechen muss, musst du es auch riechen."

„Warum gehst du nicht im Verkehr spielen? Dein Geruch bereitet mir Kopfweh.", sagte Hermine und starrte Malfoy wütend an. Und gerade als sie dies sagte, fühlte sie ein kleines Ping. Dann brach Malfoy in Gelächter aus.

„Es ist nur geraten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es der Gestank ist, der dir Kopfweh bereitet!", antwortete Malfoy ziemlich amüsiert.

Widerwillig tat Hermine ihre Hände zu ihrem Kopf und spürte, dass sich ihre Haare in die Form eines Pfeil, der aussah, als ginge er durch ihren Kopf, verwandelt hatten.

„Ich vermute, dein Ziel hast du heute Morgen nicht ganz getroffen!"

„Immerhin stinke ich nicht!"

„Für mich riechst du wie ein Schlammblut!"

„Idiot." Ping. Eine wie ein Pfeil geformte Haarsträne schoss von Hermines Kopf und traf Malfoy am Arm.

„Au!"

„Arschloch!" Ping. Ein weiterer Pfeil traf Malfoy in den Hintern. Hermine lachte böse. „Idiot, Bastard, Sohn einer Hündin!" Ping, ping, ping! Malfoy entschied wegzulaufen, doch als er schon halb durch die Tür war begann er zu hüpfen. Nein, es war mehr wie tänzeln. Malfoy tänzelte. Und da Malfoys nicht tänzelten stoppte er erneut, drehte sich um und beäugte Hermine nervös. Hermines Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und sie sagte: „Siehst du nicht hübsch aus?"

Malfoy griff nach oben und fühlte, wie sich sein Haare in ein Einhornhorn verwandelten. Scheiße! Das war demütigend, aber immerhin stank er nicht mehr. Und es schien nicht so, als ob Hermine noch mehr von diesen Pfeilen abschießen würde. Die taten wirklich weh.

Als ob Hermine seine Gedanken lesen könnte sagte sie: „Schau nicht so besorgt. Ich werde keine Pfeile mehr auf dich schießen, außer wenn du mich wirklich wütend machst! Leider fallen mir keine Beleidigungen mehr ein und ich habe Angst, dass ich auf einer Seite kahl werde. Was sagst du zu einem Waffenstillstand? Alle die dafür sind sagen Ja, alle die dagegen sind wiehern. Verstehst du? Wiehern!"

„Fick dich!"

„Du bist nur sauer, weil du in Wortspielen schlecht bist. Ich bin die Königin der Wortspiele." Ping. Scheiße! Hermines Haar formte sich zu einer Krone.

„Mehr eine königliche Nervensäge!" Eine Königin, als ob. Warum bekam er all die bescheuerten Frisuren?

„Hab ich erwähnt, dass dein Horn pink ist und glitzert?", fragte Hermine, drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Sie war nicht sicher, warum sie das tat.

Malfoy versuchte von ihr zurückzuweichen, aber er tänzelte wieder, also stoppte er. Hermine benahm sich komisch, also behielt er sie im Auge.

Plötzlich begann Hermine summend im Raum umherzutanzen. Vögel flogen durch das Fenster in den Raum und schwirrten um ihren Kopf. Oh mein Gott. Sie wirkte wie eine Zeichentrickprinzessin und fühlte dieses starke Verlangen ihren Prinzen zu küssen. Nein! Malfoy war bestimmt nicht ihr Prinz Charming! Er war ein Idiot und ein Einhorn.

„Malfoy, du solltest lieber abhauen!", sagte Hermine und kam ihm näher.

„Nein. Du willst mich nur tänzeln sehen."

„Ich meins ernst. Renn."

„Warum?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Weil ich drauf und dran bin dich zu küssen!"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich, dann drehte er sich um und galoppierte davon, Hermine tänzelnd hinter ihm mit den Armen in der Luft. Als Malfoy über die Schulter sah und bemerkte was sie tat, verlangsamte er zu einem Trott. Er hatte genug davon. Er ging zu seinem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Hermine stand auf der anderen Seite der Tür und dachte darüber nach, was sie tun sollte. Dann fühlte sie, wie sie etwas am Kopf traf. Sie tastete danach und fühlte etwas Nasses. Klasse. Vogelscheiße. Nachdem sie die Vögel verscheucht hatte ging auch sie in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

Zum Mittagessen kamen sie um dieselbe Zeit aus den Räumen. Malfoy sah Hermine an und sie ihn. Sein Haar sah aus, als hätte er in eine Steckdose gegriffen und stand in alle Richtungen ab. „Schau nicht so geschockt, Malfoy. Es ist nur ein Bienenstock!" Ihr Haar war hoch auf ihrem Kopf aufgehäuft, im 60er Jahre Stil, und Bienen flogen darum herum. Das war auf jeden Fall nicht ihre liebste Frisur des Tages, denn sie war schon ein paar Mal gestochen worden.

Malfoy schaute sie finster an und dachte an ihre Worte vom Nachmittag. „Ich bin nicht schlecht in Wortspielen!"

„Glaub mir, Honey, das tust du!" (T/N: im englischen steht da auch noch Bee-lieve me, aber übersetzt das mal ins deutsche… Biene-glaub mir? Wenn einem was einfällt kann er/sie es mir ja sagen ;))

„Schwirr ab!"

Hermine lächelte, aber verschwand schnell, als sie das nur allzu bekannte Ping spürte. Sie wusste nicht was ihr passiert war, aber ihre Nase juckte.

„Keine Sorge, du hast nur eine hasige neue Frisur."

„Das sagt der Richtige!"

„Nein, ich meinte hasig im Sinne von-"

„Ich weiß was du meinst!", knurrte Hermine. „Ich weiß was ein Hase ist. Ich bin ein gottverdammtes Häschen!" Langsam wurde das langweilig. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie noch viele von diesen schrecklichen Frisuren aushalten würde. Es war wirklich nur dann lustig, wenn das ganze Malfoy passierte.

Widerwillig musste Malfoy sich eingestehen, dass sie als wütendes Häschen ziemlich süß aussah. „Naja, hüpf mal los. Ich verhungere!" Er drückte ihren Hasenschwanz und ging singend die Treppen hinunter. „Hier kommt Granger Hasenpfote, hüpft auf ihrer Hasenroute." (T/N: und auch hier war der reim nicht so leicht zu übersetzen ;) also hab ich mir notdürftig was ausgedacht ;))

Widerstrebend hüpfte Hermine ihm hinterher die Treppe hinunter. In der Küche angekommen sah sie, dass Malfoy sich ein Sandwich machte und immer noch den Hasensong summte. Sie entschied einen Teller Suppe aufzuwärmen und ihn zu ignorieren. Er fühlte sich gerade ziemlich gut, weil Hermine eine blödere Frisur hatte als er. Klar, seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, aber er dachte, dass er damit ziemlich cool aussah. Immerhin trugen manche Jungs ihre Haare immer so. Sie waren beide dabei ihr Essen zu präparieren, als Hermine eine Idee kam. Sie lehnte sich hinüber und berührte Malfoy mit ihrem Eisenlöffel. Zap! Malfoy sprang fast aus seiner Haut! Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur neugierig."

„Hör auf mich zu berühren du schmutziges Schlammblut!", rief Malfoy.

„Hör auf mich Schlammblut zu nennen", sagte sie und piekste ihn mit dem Löffel um jedes Wort zu verdeutlichen. Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap!

„AH! Okay, schon gut", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, während sein Haar zu rauchen anfing.

„Gott, du siehst wütend aus! Da kommt wortwörtlich Rauch aus deinen Ohren!"

„Halt die Klappe, du dummes…", rief Malfoy, aber dann stoppte er und beäugte Hermines Löffel vorsichtig. Das tat noch schlimmer weh als diese dummen Pfeile.

„Du wolltest etwas sagen, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine und wedelte mit dem Löffel in seinem Gesicht herum.

Ping! Ha! „Ich sagte: Halt die Klappe, du dummes Schlammblut!"

Hermine hielt die Klappe, nur um ihn dann ohne ein Wort anzustarren. Was war dieses Mal mit seinem Haar passiert? Er kicherte nervös. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Hatte er gerade gekichert? Entsetzt tastete er nach seinen Haaren und fühlte zwei kleine Mädchenzöpfe. Mit Schleifen.

Hermine konnte sich nicht stoppen. „Wie der Vater, so der Sohn", sagte sie mit den Gedanken bei Lucius Malfoys langem Zopf. „Oder sollte ich Tochter sagen?"

„Das war's! Ich hab genug von dir! Du bist tot!"

Hermine starrte ihm ins Gesicht und rannte. Er jagte ihr hinterher und sie rannte lachend in die Bücherei. „Du rennst wie ein Mädchen!" Sie blieb hinter einem Stuhl stehen um Atem zu holen und versuchte nicht zu lachen. Sie kreisten um den Sessel und verspotteten einander. Dann ping! Malfoy brach in mädchenhaftes Gekicher aus. „Warum nimmst du nicht deine riesigen Schuhe und läufst zu einem Zirkus?"

Hermine hatte nun ziemlich buntes Clownhaar, große Schuhe und eine rote Clownsnase. Sie haste Clowns. „Bring mich doch dazu, du dummes kleines Mädchen!", höhnte Hermine und dann spritzte sie ihm Wasser von ihrer übergroßen Plastikblume, die an ihrem T-Shirt hing, ins Gesicht.

Gründlich sauer deshalb, streckte Malfoy die Hand aus und drückte ihre Nase ziemlich hart. Hup! Hup! Sie revanchierte sich indem sie ihm mit einem ihrer großen Schuhe auf den Fuß trat. Er begann wie ein kleines Mädchen zu weinen und sie war drauf und dran zu sagen „Sei nicht so ein Kleinkind!", als sie hörte, wie sich jemand hinter ihr räusperte. Sie drehte sich langsam um und keuchte. „Professor Lupin!"

Ungläubig blickte Lupin zwischen den beiden hin und her. Schließlich sah er Hermine an. Sie konnte ihn kaum anschauen, so beschämt war sie. Würde er sie schon nach ihrem zweiten Tag in ihrem Job aus dem Orden werfen? Sie könnte Malfoy dafür umbringen, dass er sie so blöd aussehen lies. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass auch er ziemlich blöd aussah. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann streng. „Hermine, ich hatte erwartete, dass du diesen Job ernst nimmst, nicht dass du herum clownst!" Dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

A/N: so, das wars erstmal wieder… was Remus wohl sagt?

Lg Scara


End file.
